


救赎/Salvation

by wwaka



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwaka/pseuds/wwaka
Summary: 这是一个关于相互救赎的故事，有糖有刀。This is a story about mutual salvation. It is a sweet and melonchonic story.
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Graham Coxon
Kudos: 2





	救赎/Salvation

（一）

Graham Coxon是Damon Albarn是最好的朋友。

Damon十二岁的时候就认识他了，那时候Graham十一岁，Graham比他低一级。他们俩不能说是一见如故，据Graham说他对Graham说的第一句话就是“你的鞋没有我的好，我的是正品！”Damon早不记得有这一遭了，但现在想来，Damon觉得自己的确挺无礼的，他很高兴Graham没有因此记恨他。

他们真正的结缘是因为音乐，那时候Damon在学校的表演需要一个会吹萨克斯的人，而Graham恰好是全校唯一一个会吹萨克斯的人，他们后来来往多了以后，就因对音乐这个共同爱好走在了一起，成为了无话不谈的好朋友。他们会在中午休息时间跑到离学校较近的Graham家一起听唱片，周末会去Damon家玩。

Damon是一个混不吝的小子，经常挑衅高年级的学生甚至是社会上的小混混然后挨揍，也不能说是他故意去挑衅他们，主要是Damon目中无人对待一切不可一世的态度惹火了他们。与Damon相反，Graham是一个很害羞内敛的小男孩，总是对自己缺乏自信，只会在熟悉的人面前展露自己稍微调皮捣蛋的一面。

他们一起长大，后来因为一些事，Graham变得更害羞不愿意和他人讲话了，还有了一个喜欢戴丝巾作装饰的嗜好，Damon从来没有见过他脱下他的丝巾。他们中学结束以后，Graham去了科尔彻斯特北部的艺术专科学校，Damon则选择去伦敦的一所戏剧学校，两个学校在不同的地方，但他们仍然保持着联系。后来，Graham去了伦敦读大学，两个人的见面的机会多了，但有一件事比较奇怪，Graham总是不愿意在Damon的朋友前露面，Damon好几次叫他一起出去玩，他都拒绝了，他知道Graham比较害羞，也就随他去了。

可是当Damon想要组一个乐队，邀请擅长弹吉他的Graham来乐队做吉他手的时候，明明很想跟Damon一个乐队的Graham却拒绝了，理由是“我不想在台上被那么多人看着，不过我可以私下给乐队帮忙，前提是，只有你一个人在场的时候。”

Damon很无奈，但他尊重自己好朋友的想法，给乐队找了另外一个吉他手，很快乐队在演出了几次以后就被一个独立的厂牌老板看上了签了合约，改名叫blur，乐队在1991年发行了第一张专辑，取得了对于一个新乐队来说很不错的成绩。后来因为财务上的失败，乐队又去了美国巡演，回来以后又发了两张专辑，终于在第三张专辑Parklife一炮而红，在1994年成为英国最炙手可热的乐队。

在乐队起飞的这段时间，Damon变得越来越忙，他和Graham见面的时间大大减少了，特别是在1991年他交了一个叫贾斯汀的女朋友并搬进她的公寓与她同居以后，Graham越来越少来找他，理由是“不想打扰他和他的女朋友”，而他因为太忙也很少去找他，两个人关系渐渐疏远了，他只知道Graham从大学毕业以后就做了职业画家，现在已经小有名气，正准备举办自己的第一次画展。Damon很为自己的朋友高兴。与此同时，贾斯汀开始筹备自己的乐队，变得越来越忙，很少着家，Graham又重新找他玩了。

就在Damon以为乐队会越来越好，他和Graham的友谊将逐步恢复如初的时候，他发现自己失眠了。

他尝试了很多办法，似乎只有把自己灌到不省人事，才能短暂地进入昏迷般的睡眠状态，清醒的时候会觉得很焦虑，经常坐立不安。贾斯汀太忙没办法陪着他，只有Graham时不时会来看望他，用他担忧的大眼睛望着他，奇怪的是，跟Graham聊天的时候他觉得焦虑好像消失了。

因为精神不济，他出现了很多舞台事故，乐队里的成员终于看不下去了，给他预约了一个著名的心理医生，让他周六早上十点准时到场。

他自己知也道很快自己的身体会撑不下去了，没有拒绝他们的提议，准时了去了医生的诊所。

“Damon Albarn先生，请问你处于失眠状态多久了？”

“好几个星期了吧，我记不清了，抱歉，我最近记忆力不太好。”Damon不好意思的笑了下。

“没事，那请问你有入睡过吗？”

“有的，当我喝得不省人事的时候。”

“那请问你清醒的时候有什么感觉？”

“我觉得很恐慌，我也不知道为什么，就是一种焦虑又害怕的感觉。”

“那你有试过做什么来缓解的你的恐慌吗？你有成功吗？”

“没有…不过当我的朋友Graham来探望我和我聊天的时候，我会觉得好很多。”

“你的朋友Graham，他是谁？”

“他叫Graham Coxon，是一个画家，我们从青少年时期就是好朋友，近些年有些疏于联络了，不过他知道我最近的情况以后开始频繁地来看望我。”

“这样…要不我们先来做个催眠，这样好了解你的内心。”

“好的，医生”

“麻烦你躺在这张椅子上，看着这个小球，对就是这样，你现在感觉很放松……”

（二）

这是学校的中午休息时间，Damon正一个人无所事事地躺在学校的草地上，其他同学都在食堂吃午饭，但是他不想吃，嘴里叼着一根在草地下拔下来的杂草，手枕在脑后，望着天空出神。

突然，一张人脸出现在他眼前，是学校里恶名昭彰的Mike！他身边还有几个他的跟班，一共五个人，Damon现在是一个人，一对多，他知道自己肯定会挨打。他立马原地从草地上跳起，走开几步，试图远离他们，但嘴上还不忘挑衅：“怎么是你这个呆驴！”

“总算找到你了，小恶魔，你这么狂，我早就看你不顺眼想要修理你一顿了！”Mike恶狠狠地威胁道。

“哼，你们就是仗着自己一身肌肉的脑袋空空的蠢货而已！自己没本事讨女孩欢心就来找我晦气，呸！”Damon不屑地说道

“你说什么，看我不好好修理你！”Mike作势要上前痛扁Damon。

突然从远处传来呼喊，“你们快点住手！我已经告诉老师你们在欺凌同学了！”是Graham！

Mike放下拳头，但不甘心又回过头恶狠狠地说道：“咱们走着瞧！”说完又骂骂咧咧地带着他的手下走了。

“谢谢你，Graham！”Damon飞奔地扑过去然后一把勾住Graham的肩膀，“但你知道，我可以搞定的，不过是一群杂碎而已。”他神气扬扬地甩了甩自己的金色刘海。

“对！然后你就被一群杂碎揍得鼻青眼肿！”Graham嘲笑道。

“你这个小混蛋！你再说一遍！”Damon用力勾住Graham的脖子用力往下压在他的胸口前。

“停下来，停下来，我错了，Damon饶了我吧！”两个人打打闹闹地走回教学楼去。

……….

一周以后，他们在一个巷子里被堵住了。是Mike和他的朋友，他的朋友看起来不像是学校的学生，反而像是社会上的小混混。

“就是他们两个，尤其是那个黑头发的，他竟然敢向老师告我的状，害我被留堂了一周！”Mike指着他们嚷嚷道。

“嘿，你们敢欺负我的弟弟，我要让你们知道什么是血的教训！”一个大块头凶神恶煞地捏了几下拳头，扬拳作势要打。

Damon和Graham第一时间就反应过来，吊头就跑，想要从对方的包围圈里突围出去，可是对方人太多了，先动的Damon趁对方不注意逃脱了，但迟一步的Graham被反应过来的小混混们抓住了。Damon竭尽全力地往镇中心跑着，他知道自己回去单枪匹马没有用，他一个人救不了Graham，而且Graham会跆拳道，说不定能自保一段时间，可是他还是很害怕，他觉得自己快哭出来了，他很担心Graham，那些人都是狠角色，要是Graham有个万一……他不敢想下去了。

他没想到他们今天竟然走了这么远，他跑得上气不接下气才来到镇里的市中心找到警察。Damon觉得那是他这辈子最难熬的一段时间。

等他和警察赶去救Graham的时候，他看到了他一辈子都不会忘记的场景，Graham跪趴在地上，一条粗亮发黑的阴茎正在他的肛门进进出出，杂夹着白色的精液，同时臀部上有干涸的血迹，同时还有另外一根在Graham的嘴里进出着，旁边站着的人带着淫邪的笑容看着像破烂娃娃般的Graham，一边打着飞机，一边说些羞辱人的污言秽语。

“别动，警察！”警察第一时间掏出枪指着他们。

所有人立马僵在原地，双手抬起作投降状，几个警察走上前去给他们铐上手铐，Damon跌跌撞撞地跑过去，抱起因疼痛和屈辱而在地上不断颤抖的Graham，他不敢想象Graham都经历了些什么，他听到自己喊得撕心裂肺：“叫救护车！”

Damon感觉到自己的脸湿湿，眼前一片模糊，他发现自己看不清Graham地脸了，原来他在流眼泪，他赶紧擦干眼泪，他看到了Graham原本漂亮但因为被打肿而睁不开的大眼睛，还有撕裂的唇角，“对不起，对不起，我真的很对不起，我不应该把你丢下来的！”他想紧紧地抱着Graham，但又不敢太用力，他怕自己会伤到他。

“你做得对….Damon……不然我们……今天可能要一起死在这了……”Graham断断续续地说着，声音沙哑，“不过我好疼……真的好疼……我是不是要死了……”说完他就陷入了昏迷。

“Graham，Graham，你醒醒，醒醒！”Damon很害怕，他探了探Graham的鼻息，他怕Graham真的会死掉。“呼”Damon长吁一口气，万幸。

Damon不知道该做什么，他只能抱着Graham，像抱着得而复失的珍宝一样，一遍遍地呼喊着Graham的名字，企图将他唤醒，直到救护车赶来。

Graham立刻被送往手术室，在那里，Damon见到了Graham的父母，他很愧疚，对Graham的父母说：“我很抱歉，Graham会这样都是因为我。”他低下了头，不敢看他们谴责的眼神。

“孩子，我们听了警官说的了，你做得很好！”Graham的爸爸搂住了他，轻拍他的背，安抚道。

“不，你们不明白，是我的错，如果不是我去挑衅那些人，Graham就不会遭遇这些了！”Damon越想越自责，忍不住哭了出来。

“不，孩子，这不是你的错，是那些人渣的问题，你不要这样想，你没有任何错知道吗？”Graham爸爸双手扶住Damon的肩膀，和Graham相像的褐色大眼睛直视着Damon的眼睛，认真地说道

“嗯”Damon点点头，继续小声啜泣着。

Graham的腿被他们弄折了，走不动路，在伤口好了以后，他就出了院回家疗养。在这段时间，Damon每天都去看望他，和他说些学校里的趣事，但是没有用，Graham不再像以前一样轻易对他露出甜蜜又羞涩的笑容了。政府的心理医生也开始进行干预，但效果不好。等到Graham的腿伤好了，他退学了。

得知这个消息，Damon立马跑去Graham家，他很震惊于朋友的选择。

“为什么，Graham，你的成绩比我的好多了为什么要休学呢？”Damon闯进Graham的房间大声问道。

“我不想上学了，但我会继续学习的，你知道，我以后想从事艺术，爸爸给我找了一位优秀的老师，我以后会跟他学画画的。”Graham并没有抬眼看Damon，低着头，拨弄他的吉他。

“好吧，不过就算这样我们以后还是朋友的吧？”Damon挠挠头，坐到床上，坐在Graham的旁边，看着他说道。

“当然。”Graham依然低着头，吉他声也没有停。

Damon突然不知道说什么了，他静静地听着Graham弹琴，很多时候，在他和Graham之间，音乐是更好的交流方式。他看着Graham没有规律地胡乱弹着吉他，不成曲调的声音从吉他传出，他能感受到Graham现在很烦躁，似乎在挣扎这什么同时，有一些黑色的情绪在包围着Graham。

“你知道吗，Graham，我觉得你说不定会成为一个优秀的吉他手！”Damon突然说道。

“可能吧。”

依旧是沉默，Damon开始对这沉默感觉到不舒服了，即使严格来说并不算完全的寂静，毕竟还有Graham的琴声在。

突然Graham打破了僵局，他的目光从吉他移开，直视Damon的眼睛，开口问道“你想要我吗？”

“什么？”

“你想要我吗？”Graham的眼里满是严肃，没有一丝开玩笑的意思。

Damon惊讶于这突然的“邀请”，他想开玩笑一笔带过，但看着这样真挚的Graham，他一时语塞，不知应该怎么回答。

似乎有几个世纪般漫长，他终于终于找回了自己的声音。

“不，不是，我的意思是，我真的很喜欢你，我觉得我是想的，但是Graham，我没有办法对男人硬起来，我很抱歉。”

“我知道了。”Graham低下头，半晌没有说话，又重新开始弹他的吉他。Damon很尴尬，他看着Graham在背光面的侧影，“那，那我就先走了，不打扰你弹琴了。”

“再见，Damon。”

“拜拜。”他落荒而逃了。

如果Damon知道那次是他和Graham的最后一次见面，他发誓他无论如何都不会拒绝他，也不会就这么像被吓坏的小猫一样逃走，因为是那个人是Graham，他愿意一试。第二天下午当他放学回家的时候，他看到父母一脸凝重地在客厅等他，是他的妈妈先开的口：“我很抱歉要告诉你一个坏消息Damon，我们今天下午得知Graham上吊了，今天早上他的妈妈叫他起床他没有反应……”

Damon没有听见他妈妈后面说了什么，他突然听不见任何声音，世界万籁俱寂，他记得自己走去了Graham家，想见Graham最后一面，但被告知Graham已经在医院的停尸间了。他看着接近崩溃的Graham妈妈，和强忍悲伤安慰妻子的Graham爸爸，他觉得自己是这个世界上最大的恶人，是他害得这个美满的家庭破碎，是他亲手杀死了自己最好的朋友。

（三）

Damon醒过来了，他发现自己还躺在诊室里的沙发椅上，一切恍若隔世。

他擦干眼角的泪，从沙发上站起来，一旁的医生注意到他醒了，微笑着说：“看来以你现在的状态不适合继续诊疗了，今天时间也差不多了，我们下周再见吧。”

Damon点点头，“谢谢你，医生，下周再见。”

他在诊所门口随手招了一辆的士，无视司机的主动搭话，望着窗外的伦敦街景，看着人们鲜活地在街道上各自走着自己的路，过着自己的生活，似乎只有这样，才能提醒自己现在自己不是在科尔彻斯特的Graham家，是在繁忙而冷漠的伦敦。Damon不敢眨眼，因为一闭上眼，他眼前就浮现出在科尔彻斯特发生的悲剧。

回到家，他看到Graham在正坐在起居室的沙发等他，或者是，是那个只存在于他的大脑，由他的大脑捏造出来的，用来欺骗自己的那个虚幻的Graham，真正的Graham早就长眠于科尔彻斯特地底了，他想起来了那段一直被他可以遗忘的记忆，他知道，他去了Graham的葬礼，只是，这个Graham是什么时候开始出现的？

他站在起居室门口，久久地注视着Graham的背影不出声，突然Graham回过头来，看见了站在门口的Damon，站起来惊喜笑道：“你回来了，怎么样，Damon，医生怎么说？”

Damon没有回答他的问题，他凝视着眼前的这个Graham，突然伸出手，慢慢地向Graham的脸伸去，“你怎么了？”Graham奇怪地问道，“我只是想摸摸你。”Damon的手触摸到了Graham的脸，是温热的，柔软的，为什么一个幻影能给他带来这么真实的触感，他的大脑到底能骗他到什么程度。

Damon放下手，“你是怎么进来的？”

“是你打电话给我让我过来等你的呀，你忘了吗，你给我开门以后就出门去了。”

“是吗，我怎么记得不是这样。”Damon拿出手机，打给自己记忆中的Graham号码，是空号。

“我刚刚打了你的手机，是空号。”

Graham沉默了，Damon继续说：“我知道你只是我的幻觉，对不起。”

Graham很久没有说话，“我怎么会只是你的幻觉呢，明明你刚刚也碰到我了。我有自己的事业，我是个画家，我还有自己的女朋友……”他喃喃自语道。

“我也不知道为什么我的大脑可以做到这一点，但是，你从来没有出现过在我的朋友面前为什么，我的朋友他们从来没有见过你。”Damon顿了顿，“我说这些不是想要伤害你。你知道我爱你，Graham。”

良久的沉默后，Graham终于开口了，“或许我的确是你的幻觉，”他解下了一直缠绕在脖子上的丝巾，上面是刺眼的黑色绳子勒痕，Damon记得这个，他在Graham的尸体上见到过，“这就能解释为什么这个会存在了。”Graham把丝巾丢在一边，“真正的我已经死了，是上吊自尽的对吗？”他直视着Damon的眼睛。

Damon哽咽了，他点点头，紧紧地抱住Graham，“我很抱歉，我自私地把你一个人孤单地留在我身边这么久，对不起。”

Graham轻轻地回抱Damon，努力控制自己颤抖的声音，“我很高兴这二十年你以这种方式让我继续活下去，就像我当初说的，你没有做错什么，Damon，不要再自责了。”

两人久久地拥抱着，突然，Damon问道：“你想要我吗?”

Graham松开他，愣了一下，才想起了那天自己的问题，安抚道：“这不怪你，Damon，我那时候是把你当成自己的救命稻草了，这样是不对的，是我自己走不出来……”

“你想要我吗？因为我真的很想要你。”Damon打断了Graham的话，不让他继续说下去。

Graham笑开了，点点头，眼里满是期待和喜悦。

他们一起上了楼，来到卧室。先是试探性的亲吻，然后是一发不可收拾的亲密纠缠，两个人抱作一团，衣衫渐褪。

Damon把Graham压在身下，或轻或重地舔舐着Graham的脖子，尤其是他脖子上的那条勒痕，”是不是很痛？“Damon停下来问道。

Graham摸摸脖子，回忆道：“的确很痛，那时候感觉濒死的每一秒都很漫长，但是现在想来，其实并没有多久，很快便是从痛苦中永远的解脱了。”

“对不起。”Damon吻了吻Graham的手，然后转向手旁边的脖子，他在努力用自己的的爱痕掩盖住那条丑陋的勒痕。接着他向下移动，用舌头亲吻调戏着Graham左边的乳头，另一边的乳头则有右手照顾着，不断地拨弄画圈圈，同时左手向下探去，隔着内裤勾勒着Graham阴茎的轮廓。

Graham的手穿插在Damon的金发里，他被挑逗地有些难耐，咬住下唇，但急促的呼吸声和一些破碎的呻吟暴露了他的快乐。

Damon能感觉到Graham的阴茎在他的手里慢慢变大，直至变得坚硬无比。他离开胸口，用牙齿咬下Graham的内裤，被释放的Graham的阴茎瞬间弹跳起来，一上一下地颤动着，好不可爱。

Damon爱惜地亲吻了一下Graham的龟头，“你的阴茎很漂亮。”他抬起头，如愿看到Graham涨红的脸颊。

他先用舌头舔湿了阴茎的柱体，然后含住两个睾丸，用舌头在口腔里细细摩挲着。他回忆着他看过的av，含住龟头和阴茎前段，右手抓住空余的吞不下去的部分，前后撸动着。

大概是他的技巧不够高超，他没有成功让Graham射了出来。他转向Graham的肛门，他抬头问道：“可以吗？”Graham点点头。Damon开始细细舔舐，按摩放松附近的肌肉。接着，他倒了些润滑液在手里，开始一个手指加一个手指慢慢地给Graham扩张，他的三根手指开始缓慢地抽插着，然后逐渐加快，并主动按压那块软肉，同时另一个手摸向Graham的阴茎，为他前后撸动着。

“啊，Damon，快点，再快点，我要射了！啊——”Graham喘着粗气喊道。

他松开Graham，想为自己戴上安全套，但Graham阻止了他，“你知道，我是假的，没关系，不用在意这些。”Damon回过头望着他笑着说：“但我觉得我应该尊重你。”说完继续戴上。””

“你准备好了吗？“

”嗯。”Graham点点头。

Damon慢慢将龟头挤进去，然后是整个阴茎，他着没有动，他在等Graham的肌肉放松适应，然后才开始慢慢抽插，最后加快速度，最后迎来了他的愉悦巅峰。

事后，他们两个人侧躺在床上，面对面看着彼此。

“你知道吗，Graham，我不觉得自己是双，我依然没办法对男人硬起来，但是对你我就可以，我想，我只是喜欢你而已。”Damon用手支起头说道。

“谢谢你，Damon。”Graham向前吻了吻他的胸毛。

接着两个人都没有说话，他们都在享受这样久违的宁静的温存。Damon希望这个时间是永恒的，但是，离别始终会来到。

Graham坐起来，捡起散落在地的自己的衣服来穿上。他站在床边，俯下身，吻住Damon的嘴唇，仅仅是唇贴着唇，但这个吻持续了很长时间，两个人都在克制着，不做出进一步的冲动，因为他们知道，这为对方能做的最后一件事。

“再见，Damon。”说完Graham头也不回地关上卧室门，离开了。

Damon听着Graham下楼梯的脚步声，听着他离开时被努力压低的大门打开又重新被合上的咔嚓声，良久，他听见自己小声地说：“再见，Graham。”他将手臂放在在眼睛上，任由眼泪从眼角安静地流下。

那天晚上Damon久违地睡了个好觉。

后来Damon再也没有见过Graham了。


End file.
